


Unchained Melody

by Mekre



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekre/pseuds/Mekre
Summary: Inquisitor Charlotte is strong, takes no shit from anyone and secretly adorable. The mark is giving her trouble and asks Solas to help her calm the pain, which leads to an embarrassing moment with Varric on the steps to her private quarters.





	1. Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelavenger/gifts).



Charlotte entered the rotunda wincing and clutching her hand. The mark had begun to ache again and only Solas could calm it down.

 

"My friend," Solas smiled softly to her.

 

"It's doing it again. Help. Please." It had taken her a long time to be comfortable asking him to set the mark right. Every once in a while it would ache if she did not use the magic. As it were, being stuck in Skyhold over the last couple of weeks had more than just herself feeling itchy to get out into the field again. The mark also seemed to have taken a dislike to these lulls in the action. There was nothing that could be done about it. Business to do within Skyhold had been keeping her busy just as much as the Venatori had.

 

Paperwork, judgments and diplomats to woo were still a priority as much as closing rifts and saving Chevalier's from "choice" demons. At least that's what Josephine had said.

 

"Of course. Have a seat." He guided her to the settee not far from his desk.

 

There were two very positive things about these occurrences. One was the seat. It was marvelously comfortable and pretty. She couldn't ogle it outright- reputation and all. But she thoroughly enjoyed it when he invited her to sit while his magic calmed down the magic trapped inside of her hand. The other positive was the magic Solas’ magic was refreshing, it was a drug by this point. She was addicted to it. She shuddered with anticipation as his magic made her whole body tingle. Often it would leave her more amorous than usual, something she hid and kept secret inside her quarters.

 

Developing a crush on an elven apostate was an oddity. A dwarf enjoying his magic because it felt like an aphrodisiac was embarrassing. She was Bull teased her about turning soft around the quiet around the astute mage. He assessed correctly when he accused her but she denied it vehemently. She didn't have crushes! She was a fighter and didn't have time for that nonsense.

 

She just liked talking to him. And his magic. That was fun as well. A little too fun. She had attempted to seek out another mage to help with the marks power going out of control. Most of the time it was only slight twinge if she were out sealing rifts regularly. This, on the other hand, was something excruciating. Dorian tried once when the mark was giving her trouble. There was nothing he could do and she had regretted not having Solas around. From then on she made sure that Solas was always in the field party.

 

He examined the mark carefully. She liked his long slim fingers that had more grace and skill than Josephine could have worked on an Orlesian Noble.

 

"Be still. This may hurt again. I’m sorry,” he said.

 

She only nodded. It was well that he thought it hurt her. The truth was that it didn't hurt at all when he did this, it was overly pleasurable. All of the little noises she made; squeaks, cracks and heavy sighs were because she enjoyed it too much. He would never know. No one could ever know.

 

"Is it feeling better yet, Inquisitor?" Smooth butter-like voice. So much nicer than the scruffy voices of the men she was used to. Bewilderedly, she turned her nose up in his direction, turning red. Fortunately, her face tattoos covered any embarrassment.

 

"Yes. Much. Thank you,” Charlotte said.

 

Before she could get up a voice from the doorway yanked her attention. "You're so demure around him, Inquisitor."

 

"Shut up, Varric," she snipped at him.

 

"Just being observant, your Holiness,” he chuckled.

 

She had purposely decided to enter the rotunda when she did because he wasn’t sitting at his usual spot outside the door. How he loved picking on her about her demeanor around Solas. _Did he know? If he did? Well, shit._ At least he could keep a secret, if pressed. And she would press him; against a wall, get real close and- _fuck._ This wasn't working. Solas' magic always took her mind to places she hadn’t chosen.

 

"Thank you, Solas." Charlotte got up from her seat, a little dizzy and nearly fell over, but caught herself and hoped that neither man noticed. They held no acknowledgement of it so she started to walk towards the door. Right when she passed Varric, who was still standing there, she tripped over her own feet and fell against the wall. He caught her easily, his large biceps pressing against her chest while he held her steady. The feeling of his hands on her sent chills down her body that she couldn't contain and let out an audible moan. It startled him, a surprised look on his face as locked his eyes with hers. She couldn't hold the gaze without nearly dying of embarrassment. Varric was Varric. She held no feelings toward him and neither he. It hadn't even occurred to her to think about it.

 

"I'm fine." She wanted to sound authoritative but it barely came out of her lips.

 

"Perhaps you could escort our Inquisitor to her quarters, Master Tethras?" Solas gently urged from behind them.

 

"Yeah. She looks about four shades too pale. And that's saying something,” Varric said.

 

"The magic can wear you down. Today was especially taxing. Thank you,” Solas said.

 

How Solas sounded commanding and polite at the same time she always wondered. She just barked orders and people did what she said. That's how she got the reputation of being a hard ass. Not like Dust Town had prepared her for commanding an entire fucking army and organization. She winged it most of the time. For Solas, it seemed natural to him. Telling people what to do. If only he was telling her what to do.... she would do anything, anything at all. Nugs fucking ass. Stupid magic. She imagined a scenario that had her licking his toes because it amused him. It was so far-fetched and ridiculous she suddenly erupted into laughter.

 

"His barriers never make me all weird. Should I put in a request for whatever he's got you on?" Varric asked as he gently led her from the rotunda in the direction of her quarters.

 

"It's the mark,” she said.

 

"The mark does this?"

 

"No. The magic used to calm it does. It's not like the barrier magic."

 

"Hmmph. Who would have guessed…"

 

"To be fair, I didn't sleep well last night on top of it."

 

They were halfway to her door and she could feel him stiffen beside her.

 

"You can drop me off at the door. I'll be fine,” she said.

 

"No. I've seen those steps. You'll flip over the banister ass over head in this condition,” Varric insisted.

 

"Varric. Please."

 

"Sorry your Inquisitorialness. Not happening,” smugness dripped with every syllable. She groaned at him but didn’t argue.

 

"In a couple hours, you're meeting me in the training area. I'm going to kick your ass."

 

"I'm not meeting you there, I'll lose more than my pretty ponytail."

 

"Awe. Varric's afraid of my sword." She grinned the evilest smile she could muster.

 

"Have you seen that thing?! It's bigger than two of us stacked on top of each other!"

 

She choked on the next breath, was that intentionally funny? He seemed confused, but it dawned on him slowly. For being so clever sometimes he just wasn't. It was rare, but it was cute and she giggled.

 

"Corypheass must have killed us all and we're in the fade because I just heard you giggle."

 

"What? I can't giggle?"

 

"You can, it's just," he winced, "That you don't." He looked like he expected her to lay him flat right there in the great hall so that all the nosey Orlesian’s could watch for sport.

 

"Yeah well. It happens. Just don't tell anyone." She winked at him and it caused a grin to spread across his face. _Did I just wink at him? Fucking Nug biscuits._

 

"I like this Inquisitor Charlotte the best I think." When they finally reached her door, she nearly cried out with frustration when he removed his arm around her waist to get it open. Heat flushed throughout her body wondering to herself if she should invite him up for a drink or _other things. Doesn’t he like whiskey? I got whiskey, lots of it, thanks to Ser Something-or-Other._

 

"Thank you, for this." She said softly, she dared not to look around her, there were probably at least five Orlesians staring at the Inquisitor being carried by her Varric Tethras to her room. _I’m sorry Josie, more rumors._

"No problem. Ok. Let's go." He slipped his arm back around her and she allowed herself it melt into it. It was perhaps a little over kill, but she was nearly dying for contact by this point. She wondered if she should explain so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea of what this all meant. No... he probably just thinks the reason Solas gave him was the true reason. She didn’t feel dizzy anymore though. Mostly, she just felt like fire was burning her from the inside.

 

"You're really flushed. Is it a good idea to be allowing him to do that to you?" His concern was entirely genuine.

 

 _Damn._ "It's not something I can do anything about. Closing the rifts and using the magic, it keeps things under control. I've been holed up here for almost two weeks. The pain is unbearable."

 

"I'm sorry. Didn't know. Bet you get the best sleep afterwards at least! Is it like passing out drunk?" he asked.

 

"Eehh...kind of." _If you're also horny and over stimulated when you drank._

 

"Oh. I'll use that."

 

They approached her inner door and she felt the blood drain from her body, "What? What…Use for what?"

 

"For the book, of course,” He grinned roguishly at her.

 

“The book? Swords and Shields for Cass? What?”

 

He barked out with laughter at her, “No, the one about you. Unless you want a cameo in that as well. Not sure Cassandra will approve.”

 

"Wait, what? No!” she realized suddenly he wasn’t talking about her _mood,_ “Please don't put this in there! It's embarrassing!"

 

"But you need a weakness. Even Hawke had weaknesses."

 

"Yeah you said she was pudgy. She's not pudgy in the slightest!"

 

"Ok. Well I had to make that one up! Big deal! You can't just be all heroic and save everyone and ever fail or have a problem. You gotta be relatable!"

 

"I’m not relatable, I’m the Inquisitor.”

 

Of course he ignored her and wondered how Cassandra put up with him without running him through while he was recounting his adventures for the Divine.

 

"Here's your door." He opened it and peered in. More steps. "I guess I'll help you with those too."

 

"Really, it's okay," she said.

 

"No no. Our Herald cannot be killed by falling down the steps. That would never sell! Come on." Again he urged her forward, and she pressed closer to him than necessary, the irritation melting away like ice over a campfire. Her mind was yelling. Her body was begging. He smelled so nice. So very….

 

“Um, Inquisitor?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

He looked down at her and frowned. She had been snuggling into his neck, sniffing it. Her tongue was hanging out as if she was about to lick him. She jumped out of his arms and nearly toppled backwards down the stairs. Instead he caught her by the arm and tugged her towards him, the two falling on the landing of the stairs safely, her body on top of his. Again, the proximity and his scent overwhelmed her. _Paper, whiskey, fire and cigars? When did he smoke cigars?_

“Charlotte?”

 

“Sorry,” Charlotte cuddled closer. He wasn’t the handsy type and normally she appreciated it very much. But, right now his hands-off approach was the most annoying thing that could be happening. Why wasn’t he holding her and kissing her? She needed to kiss him, badly!

 

“Usually when someone apologizes, they stop doing what they apologized for.” His voice was flat and not amused. It was confusing.

 

“Usually when someone wants to be kissed, they are kissed,” Charlotte purred like a kitten.

 

“What?” Varric grabbed her by the upper arms and gently pushed her away, levelling her with eye contact and knocking her back to reality. The cold stone floor he sat her on was an ice bucket that had just been dumped on her.

 

“Oh, shit. Varric, I’m so sorry. SO SORRY.”

 

He got up and swiped at his jacket, now avoiding eye contact with her at all costs, “I am not sure what just happened or what’s going on with you, but I think I need to get a mage or a healer or the...doctor.”

 

“No! No! Please don’t! It would be too embarrassing,” she pleaded.

 

“That’s not normal behavior for you and I um... I think I should go then. I’ll send someone to check on you in a bit.”

 

He left down the stairs and closed the door quietly behind him. _Holy fucking shit_! Still laying on the stone landing she screamed into her arm and bit it. Even that felt good.

 

“I need to get a hold of myself. Now he just thinks I’m a creep.”  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's the deal with the scary tattoos?"

 

"What?"

 

"You know," Varric said and gestured to his face when she quickly took a look behind her.

 

"Brand."

 

"Yeah, but that's so harsh."

 

"You have no problem calling them scary but their actual name is harsh? You make no sense."

 

"Wandering around out here in the rain makes no sense."

 

"We have to close the rift!"

 

"We can wait til it's not raining too!"

 

"Quit complaining. At least your armor is lighter."

 

"Ya. I suppose."

 

Every word spoken to each other was constrained ever since a few nights ago, each syllable dripped with trepidation. She couldn't tell if he was angry or embarrassed. Something was slightly different. Although that could also be because of the rain and his loathing of the outdoors.

 

Even if it rained she preferred the sky above her head more than a roof, in any weather condition. Tight walls and low ceilings felt too tight and nearly drowned her with hot air that caught in the lungs and refused to release her.

 

"Varric?" Cassandra shouted out to him. She was carrying to rear of the party, which Solas and Varric in the middle. They were the softest and so they needed a protective shell, made up of  Cass and herself. It felt wonderful, almost like it made her feel more powerful too, being the one to guard the boys.

 

Maybe she could kill three demons by decapitation at the next rift instead of two. It was hard to reach their heads, them being so much taller than her, she was more of a belly slicer. But every once in a while she could get them to fall to their knees and she'd just make a quick clean cut through the middle of their necks and pushed the blade down, one end rising, the other falling twisting into a circle. Both sides of the sword ripping flesh and cracking what she assumed was bone. Could never tell with these fucking demons. Blood would spray across her face to make her appear even more frightening, she remembered every time she startled a companion after finishing a battle. At first it was amusing, now it was just really getting in her nerves. 

 

"Inquisitor, there are spirits here." Solas said to her as she slowed down and they approached old Crestwood.

 

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

 

"Yes and I was going to say also an artifact." A tight lipped grin was her favorite expression of his. She had a hard time erasing the adoration from her face. This time, she realized she was caught because Varric was grinning widely and holding something back from being said. Charlotte scowled at him, hoping he'd keep his damn mouth shut for once. That was then that she understood Cassandra's frustration completely. The shit was going to give her a hard time. Fuck.

 

Hoping that a dirty "I'm going to cut you!" Look would steer him away, she focused one down on him. He only broke into a loud chuckle that got everyone's attention. Shit. He was going to use this. Shit.

 

"What's so funny, Dwarf?" Cassandra and her harsh demeanor. It was beautiful. Except right now, right now she wished the Seeker wasn't so suspicious of everything Varric did. She wished she'd just ignore something he said or did even once. And let this once be now because she just 'knew' he was going to tell everyone, including Solas, right here, right now because of the embarrassing scene the other night and because she dragged him out in this horrible rain. Fuck me.

 

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about how weird all this shit is." 

 

"I don't believe you." Cassandra regarded him with critical eyes before turning away from the source of most of her annoyance over the last few months. She knew she wouldn't get far. Hmm. If Cass couldn't get him to do what she wanted, it wasn't likely she would get very far either.

 

Solas studied the area and looked for the elvhen artifact he had detected. She decided it was perhaps best to ignore Varric and avoid even looking at him. They found shelter in one of the broken down huts, they smelled like death, and she became aware of how the smell almost matched her. It was a grim thought as she leaned over her sword for stability and comfort. It was a magnificent thing. Heavy, weighted and balanced perfectly. It was the only thing she had asked the Inquisition for specifically.

 

While she was 'The Inquisitor', she never felt like it. She was borrowing everything and none of it was actually hers. Except for this sword, the materials and all the things necessary to create it was gathered by herself. It was a shiny silverite with scroll work carved into it somehow and obsidian laid in the dips of the scroll work. The red lyrium rune made it shine with an evil sort of glow that made her heart sing. She worried that perhaps the lyrium may actually affect her, everyone knew about Bartrand and Meredith. But Dagna assured her that it was safe this way.

 

Solas returned, pleased with himself and smiling. She couldn't help but feel more cheerful herself as she led them towards where the map indicated an underground entrance. Harding was a darling and deserved a gift for never letting them down, ever. She would have to think of something when they were done.

 

\-----

 

"The mayor is gone." She was pissed. He just drowned them all!! He just killed them. Blight or no, it was likely that innocent taint free people had still been caught in the water. What a terrible way to die. It was hard to keep the bile from coming up her throat as she openly fumed.

 

A hand on her shoulder startled her. Charlotte turned towards its owner, surprised to see it was Varric's hand trying to comfort her. He was empathetic and looked like he was about to punish someone in the same manner she had been inventing in her head. Without thinking she titled her head to lay it on top of his. Neither flinched or recoiled. It was nice to have someone to lean on when things looked that ugly. It was probably only going to get worse too. Crestwood was barely the tip of the shit iceberg they were riding on.

 

"Come on, Chip. We still need to meet with Hawke."

 

Ever since Haven, Varric was the one who talked to her about the issues they were facing, because neither of them had the stomach to just deal with the weird shit. Then he'd buy her a drink and they'd close down the tavern. Until the moment he set his hand on her, she was terrified they ruined any kind friendship they had built over cards, lyrium discussions and his retelling his stories about Hawke. She was immensely grateful that she hadn't lost everything between them.

 

If things had been different, meeting up with Hawke again would have been a joy. Instead she witnessed the aftermath of a desperate man and discovered that the Wardens were perhaps the most desperate in Thedas. She shuddered to think about what they were capable of doing.

 

Everyone knew the stories about them. How the Hero of Fereldan defeated the archdemon. The things you hear passed on from mouth to mouth and with each retelling, it sounded just a little bit off or skewed by a tiny margin. The gratefulness that the world should have for Varric's book was incredibly shadowed and unrealized. Even if every aspect of their life hadn't been included in its entirety, he recorded what he did. Believable or not, it couldn't be changed by bad memories of country folk who wanted an audience and attention.

 

"Send with one of the birds; that we're coming back to Skyhold before we meet Hawke and the Warden in the Western Approach. Scouts need to be sent ahead immediately."

 

"Yes, Inquisitor." The Inquisition soldier quickly left with the message.

 

"You ok, Chip?" Varric walked up beside her and sighed heavily.

 

"No, it's late, we need to rest. Get some. And tomorrow we talk about this nickname."

 

"Not a fan?"

 

"I don't understand the meaning of it." She had moved herself to stand directly in front of him, indicating that perhaps she did want to talk about it right then instead.

 

"Well, it's how I address my friends. They have nicknames. You're my friend. Should be honored."

 

"That's not what I meant."

 

"No. No, I suppose not...... It’s like you know, Like chip on the shoulder." His voice sounded slightly uncomfortable but he attempted to make it sound cheerful and happy. It was actually really amusing and nearly laughed.

 

"I don't have a chip on my shoulder. No idea how you came to that conclusion."

 

"Excuse me, Inquisitor, a word?" Solas had picked the worst time to approach her. Varric was visibly gleeful that he had.

 

"Yes, Solas?" It was hard not smile at him so she tucked it away into angry pursed lips.

 

"Alone." They both looked at Varric.

 

"Of course, your Inquisitorialness." He mocked her by winking after a dramatic deep bow. She was going to get some tweezers from Vivienne, find out where he slept, tie him to the bed posts, then start pulling the chest hair one at a time to make him scream with agony. Maybe she'll gag him too, or tickle him- with a feather of course- would have to take off his boots and probably pants as well. Oh! And the jacket and shirt too. Then she can have her way with him. Wearing a mask so he wouldn't know it was her. Maybe make him lick her boots. I bet Vivienne will know where to get a pair of those spiked heels in her size too.

 

"Inquisitor?" Solas was staring at her oddly. She was positive that the red actually showed this time. There was no way that went without being noticed. And of course! Varric hadn't even walked away yet. So he just witnessed whatever faces she was making and- Is that drool?! Nug buckets and corn meal!

 

"Well, I'll leave the two of you, 'alone'." There was a major emphasis on the word alone. But no! That wasn't right. What? She didn't even want to know what he thought that was. He probably assumed it was about Solas now. Oh, Solas! His face was patient and kind, he was even smiling a little. Rare for him.

 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-."

 

"Don't worry. It is fine." He stood tall and proud, hands behind his back as he explained that he had detected no more rifts and that he wanted to examine the mark again.

 

"I don't mind." She nearly stammered, knowing that he was going to use his magic on her again. Dwarves were supposed to be resistant, but they both suspected that the mark makes things a little different. He didn't know how different, keeping what it did for libido to herself. Gently he held her hand, eyes closed, pushing what felt like a massage under her skin and into the mark. It was rare he did this out in the field, most times it was on the small couch in relative privacy.

 

It was over too soon. This was when she actually didn’t resent the damned thing. When he released her hand she all but fell over into the not yet dry mud.

 

"You should sleep well, and the mark will not give you trouble for some time. Crestwood and its people will be grateful for some time. You should be proud."

 

"Aauuhm. Thanks." She felt like a child receiving praise from a teacher.

 

"It is well deserved. Good night, Inquisitor."

 

"Good night, Solas." She watched him walk away, unaware of what was going on around her.

 

"You know; I think he's only interested in Elves."

 

"Ahh!" She yelled. "Stop scaring me like that!"

 

"You should probably pay better attention."

 

"You should mind your own business."

 

"You should get tips from Leliana about keeping secrets." Another wink. Oh he was impossible!

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Oh I'm just observing and gathering information. You want to be the hero like Hawke, yes?"

 

She was flabbergasted. Never had she considered that he would write about her in the same manner that he had Hawke. She couldn't decide whether she is supposed to be angry or let it out that she was a huge fan since forever and that she was ecstatic about the possibility.

 

"Hmm. Curious silence. I like it."

 

"Hmm, what?"

 

"It means you're considering what to say. It's good in a leader. You're a good leader."

 

"Thank you?"

 

"No problem."

 

"Varric, can I ask you something?"

 

"Want to join me for a drink?" He was grinning. What was he up to?

 

"Um, what?" That usually meant 'Join me in my tent'. Before it was all card games and tale swapping. Right now, at this moment, it meant a possible repeat of the other night Solas had used magic on the mark.

 

"It got some good whiskey when we stopped at Caer Bronach. I'll share it with you."

 

"I don't know. I'm really tired."

 

"It will help you get to sleep and you'll be able to forget about today. Come on!"

 

He grabbed her non magic arm and nearly dragged her since she wasn't really responding at all. Immediately she felt a heat settle in her abdomen that was a little inappropriate for the next place they were going. She meant to resist, firmly tell him no. Refuse to go, but it was hard to say it. Hard to tug away from him. Hard to deny that she wanted to follow him till she toppled onto him. Till they were stripped and he squeezed her ass directed her hips in a favorable movement.

 

Very nearly she missed the flap on the tent as it graced her ear, so lost in what she wanted to happen inside her head.

 

"Look," he took out two glasses and the bottle of whiskey, it looked good, "if you're uncomfortable about the other night, please don't. I won't ask any questions if you don't want to answer them. It's fine."

 

What was he saying? Something about being uncomfortable. He was right. She was uncomfortable, suddenly all the black leather squeezed her a little too tight around the chest. To take it off would be wonderful. To free her legs from the confines of the leather and durable lining. All the belts and buckles. She was indeed uncomfortable.

 

"Charlotte? Chip? You okay? You keep spacing out. I know today was rough. Here take this, you'll feel better. I promise."

 

He handed the glass to her. "Oh. Your promises. Don't make ones you can't keep." Oh no! Her voice wasn't supposed to sound so 'sultry', as he would describe it. She was flirting with him again. Did he notice? She drank the whiskey in one gulp. It was more than a shot and she was lucky to not have choked on it.

 

"Nice. Isabela did huge shots like that too. Never saw her drunk like you'd expect though. She joked about how it was her tits."

 

Charlotte looked down to hers. "What about these? Think they'll keep me from getting too drunk?" Dammit!

 

He did choke on his drink. "What?"

 

She managed to compose herself and took a sip of what he had refilled for her. "Nothing. I was just curious about what Isabela looked like."

 

"Oh. Oh. I misunderstood." Was that disappointment? No.

 

"Anyway." She debated telling him about the magic and it's affect. Would he understand? Was he looking at her differently? No, she was looking at him differently. Staring at the chest hair he liked to preen about. But he wasn't puzzled this time, or confused when she was so obviously checking him out.

 

"Chip," she focused back on his face, not enjoying the nickname so it caught her attention, "I've noticed something, you have a boyfriend or anything back home?"

 

"Huh?" The question was absurd. "No. What?" The magic always made her a little hazy, it had only been a small amount but it felt like more this time.

 

"Good. Because if he heard about your little thing you have for Chuckles, he'd probably get jealous."

 

That caught her attention. Shit. "No. Varric! I don't have a thing for him!" She lied. Was it easy lying to a liar? She was about to find out.

 

"Hey! I'm just trying to save you some heartache, hear me out."

 

"I don't need your help for something that's nonexistent!"

 

"All right. Fine. I know you really only have eyes for me so you go after the consolation prize, but I'm telling you, he only likes other elves. Just trying to be a good friend here."

 

"Ok. I'm done. I won't listen to this." Charlotte set the glass down after finishing it and tried to turn away to leave his tent.

 

"Hey wait a minute." His arms had reached out for her and kept her from leaving. Tingles and fire began creeping through her long sleeved armor and into her skin from the places that were being gripped by his hands. It was instantaneous. She fought the urge to drape herself all over him. To collapse against him and beg him to take her right there. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, feel his hair, his weight over her. Wanted to curl into a ball while he entered her from the side and she sucked on his fingers. Shit. No. No.

 

"I'll stop teasing you, Chip. You can stay. Here-" He paused. Was he really so oblivious to her near passing out with sexual fervor on top of him. She wondered if it was possible to ravish a man. Mmm. "This hah!" He began laughing. "This necklace here, looks like mine. Where do you get it?"

 

He removed a hand from her arm and reached out towards the trinket hanging from her neck. She had no idea what he was even talking about. "Huh?"

 

"This?" He jiggled it a bit and with a tilt down she figured it out. Shit! Nooo.

 

"My necklace?" She kept as straight a face as she could. This will be even more embarrassing than her would be ravishing of him. Or so it seemed to her right then. It was 'intentional' that the necklace resembled his. She found a stall selling them in Kirkwall on her way to the conclave. "Wear an exact replica of the Famous Master Tethras' amulet!" Is what the merchant shouted. She couldn't help herself. It was a reminder to be strong like Hawke. To push forward and do the right things in the face of everything that could go wrong with the world. To tell the truth and be loyal, kind and caring of her friends. She wished she could have been there when they were still in Kirkwall. Although that probably would have meant she would be dead. Very possibly killed by Hawke & Co. Themselves. It was a scary thought.

 

"Yes. You know I've seen them selling these in Kirkwall before I was kidnapped, again, by the Seeker. They were touting them as replicas. I should send a copy and require a cut of the proceeds. I didn't think they'd actually sell them. Damn!"

 

"It. It...it was a gift from a friend." And he was still touching her on top of it. She could, no would, lose control soon she feared.

 

"I know you read my books. It's okay, I'm used to the attention and fans. No need to blush either," Shit shit. "Even if it looks good on you." Winking! Quit doing that!

 

Before she realized she was standing next to him, chest to chest. Not again.  Oh but it felt so nice. Varric's hands now squeezed her instead of just gripping as before. It was the kind that translates as longing. Damn, he's looking down to you in again different way.

 

"I'm a liar. But so are you."

 

She wondered what he was seeing or no, looking for on her face. He was regarding her as if he needed to find something very important. Fingers glided on the small space between the hems of her clothes and elicited a sigh from her lips. Any usual self-consciousness vanished as he made her practically want to dance on her toes. His face came closer and she relaxed against him completely. He had to hold her in place and he did so roughly, growling against her mouth as they met in a wild kiss. One that seemed to rage against each other, like they were trying to push the other over with mouths alone. Somehow the glasses had disappeared. Somehow....somehow...somehow he was laying on top of her grinding his hips against hers and pushing a hand under her shirt.

 

Charlotte let out a moan that was slightly too loud when he moved down to nip and lick her neck. Unfortunately, that seemed to be the thing to have broken the moment too because he slowed down and then suddenly stopped.

 

"Ahh, why?" She was breathless from want; from denial.

 

"I. This. No. You're the Inquisitor. You're too important."

 

"What in the ancestors-" She stopped because of his wince when she said ancestors. Oh for fuck's sake! Literally.

 

"Fine. Varric. Good-bye."

 

In a flash she was out of the tent. Behind her he was calling her to come back and to wait and probably six or seven shits. Well if that wasn't the truth.

It was strange, a moment ago she was a raging storm of sexual need. Mere seconds ago. The magic had seemed to wear off, but when?

 

By the time she got into her tent and inside her bedroll, she was exhausted and took little effort to fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Charlotte spend the next several weeks very busy. And aside from meeting Hawke in the Western Approach, she avoided Varric. He tried speaking to her and there was always a reason to get away. Her and Josephine spent a lot of time together as a result whenever she was actually in Skyhold. She never dared ask whether Josie appreciated the company or not.

Her excuse that there were many rifts out there was not a bad one. But Varric wasn't stupid. He knew she was avoiding him. Notes were left in her quarters, placed kindly on her desk. She shoved them without even opening them into a drawer. Too embarrassed and hurt to do otherwise. Desperately she wanted to open them, but she didn't. Fear. Charlotte hated it, so she threw herself into work. Work on the rifts, setting up camps and establishing peace throughout Ferelden and Orlais.

It was rough work but her companions made it easier, not just with brute force but as her friends. It was easily becoming something to cherish dearly and more reasons to continue fighting. Digging her sword into Venatori and Red Templar flesh. She delighted in the battle and their abilities to fight it all became more numerous. Only one thing would make it better. Varric. He wasn't there and Cole was lovely to have around. Listening to Solas and him speak was the highlight of most of her days. They were very curious and seemed to be speaking about nonsense. But she knew better they were talking about something specific but both refused to enlighten her. Varric would tell her what he was talking about.

Increasingly, the red lyrium became a problem. She knew he had been wanting to destroy the larger caches that had been reported to be showing up. Putting it off any further would only mean she was a coward. Being a coward after being rejected wasn't something she felt shame for, but she didn't like it.

His spot was the same as it always was. Right by the fireplace in the great hall, surrounded by paperwork. She was curious about it all. What exactly did he do? He wasn't like any other merchants guild member she had ever met before. Which meant the more she thought about it, the more she hurt inside a little bit and also burned to be with him.

"Inquisitor!" She had startled him, causing the word he had been writing to be smudged a tiny bit.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't meant-"

"No. No. It's just merchants guild crap. Nothing important."

"Nothing important? Don't you hold a seat-"

"What can I for you?"

He changed the subject and she suppressed frustration, "the red lyrium, I was hoping you were available to um.." He was closer to her than when she started speaking. Not touching or anything but within arms length - and standing.

"Did you get my letters?"

"Yes. Anyway," talk about something else!! " we should go take care of them. Leave in two hours? "

He seemed deflated and somewhat sad, what did he have to be sad about? She was the one who was rejected.

"Of course, your Inquisitorialness." Usually he said that with mirth, today it was biting and they both winced at it.

She nodded to him, unable to say anything else and nearly tripped trying to turn away and run. Reminding herself that running wasn't actually good, she need to walk away with dignity. Did she ever have dignity? If she never had dignity, maybe it was OK to just run, plow over a few Orlesians and frighten some of the little elf serving girls. But no. She couldn't. She wanted to be more like Josie or Solas. Not less.

How was she going to spend a week or more with him if she was barely able to say a few words to him?

'I guess it will figure itself out.'

 

\------

 

Sure enough, it did. Thanks to Solas and Cassandra. She was happy to have brought along the only other person that annoyed him more than herself. Charlotte nearly delighted it. An evil grin was worn every time the Seeker spoke. She didn't even bother hiding it either. Flashes of irritation was thrown towards her whenever he could. It was really hard not to laugh about it. Laughing was so much easier than the strain of being nervous and unsure.

Varric had calculated that destroying even twelve of the red lyrium growths (that's what they seemed to her) would significantly curb their sources of it. She shared his uneasiness around the stuff but channeled that into strength and bashed her sword against them again and again.

At night in camp Varric would tell stories as usual for the Inquisition scouts and soldiers stationed at the camp. They loved hearing about Hawke, especially directly from him. They gathered around him like he was some sacred prophet of the Maker himself. 

She would go over requisition paperwork, eager to help towards anything she could.

"Usually, you and Master Tethras speak to each other."

"Yeah. It's..complicated."

"Forgive me for intruding, you're focused very intently on your mission as of late and I admire that."

"Thank you, Solas." He was a dream and she couldn't help but grin widely at his compliment.

"How is the mark? Has it affected you at all?"

"No, I don't think so." She lied. Well, technically not. It was his magic when he used on the mark that affected her. So not lying!

"I see. Would you have me examine it? You have not closed a rift in awhile, yes?"

"No. That's not necessary, thank you." She wouldn't be getting trapped in camp, turned on and desperate again. Nope. Nope. Nope.

"Notify me if you wish assistance. Good night, Inquisitor."

"Good night, Solas."

Even the way he walked was beautiful. Were all elves this way? She had never noticed before. She thought of Fenris and wanted to ask Varric if he was as graceful. She hoped to never meet him, embarrassingly she had harbored a funny crush on him as well. The way Varric described his sword play and his rage at mages. She wondered if he was similar in bed. Out loud she chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?"  Shit. Varric.

"Just a thought I had. Need something?"

"Yes. A few questions."

"About?" She stacked her papers neatly, consigned to not get any of the work finished that night.

"About why you never responded to my letters."

She froze, confused, suddenly angry and surprised.

"Why does it even matter?" Her face turned away from him, hoping he'd get the hint that she didn't want to speak to him.

"Because they're important, because," he paused, "you'll probably like what's in them."

"Let me guess. We can still be friends?"

"That too."

She rolled her eyes.

"Quit with that. You're grinning throughout this trip is flustering too."

"My grinning is flustering?" She didn't get it.

"It's, hmm. Shit." He looked away, "This was easier when I wrote it down."

"Varric, I'm very tired, I don't know how you aren't tired yourself. Is this necessary?"

"Andraste's tits Charlotte, yes it's necessary. You've been doing Maker knows what since that night to avoid me."

She took a deep breath and held it for ten seconds before exhaling, a breathing trick Solas had shown her in Haven, to calm herself.

"Is it any wonder? That whole..thing! Was embarrassing. I'm sorry I came on so strong."

"I don't blame you. I can't say I wouldn't be embarrassed too." He laughed, smiling widely.

"Gee thanks." She wasn't amused, however.

"Ok. Ok. Look. We should be friends. We could also," he crouched down to her, she was still on the ground with the little portable desk. He swallowed and looked her directly in the eyes.

"We could also...." It felt like the air was sucked out of the- air. She wasn't good with words, like him.

"We could, I'm not good at this," it seemed like he was going to say more but instead he kissed her. It was the out-of-nowhere kind that caught her off guard. His lips were chapped from spending so much time outdoors in the wind, but they were still soft against hers. Several beats later, she decided it wouldn't be kind to continue sitting there like a frightened nug about to be captured and roasted. She responded, easy at first and then more responsive, moving her lips against his, then opening hers slightly to encourage him to do the same. And he did. With more urgency than she expected, the kind that sent shivers down her body and lit it on fire deep down inside. She groaned and he did too.

After nearly falling over one too many times, he pulled away.

"That's what the letters said."

There wasn't a thought in her head and it made her angry because she wanted to say something profound and kind and lovely. Instead all she said was, "Ok."

"Want to have another drink with me? I promise it won't be as horrible as the last one." He winked at her before standing up straight and reaching out to help her up as well. She took his hand without thinking and together they walked to his tent.

Cassandra nodded, smiling knowingly as they passed her. The scouts and soldiers pretended to have not noticed. The gossip of them kissing, Varric leading her to his bedroll by the hand and who knows what else, would be gossip before they ever returned to Skyhold. She wasn't sure if she even cared. Normally she was very careful about it, knowing that reputation was half the work while being a leader. Right now, there wasn't anything that would stop her from letting it run into the ground.

Inside, he quickly grabbed the familiar bottle and two glasses. It was still a wonder how the glass never broke. Had to be enchantment. He handed to her a glass with the amber liquid.

"Figured this'd be gone by now."

"Why drink this when I can drink the swill back in skyhold?"  His damn grin. It was adorable. She nearly melted right then and there. Now that she had a moment to think, she was confused again. She was just as turned on as she had been the last time- perhaps more! Except, she had declined Solas' invitation and there was no magic, save for the bit trapped inside of her hand. Maybe he had done it regardless, just a light tap of the stuff to check out the stability of the mark. No, he wouldn't do that, would he? Definitely not. He had never been intrusive like that. So what was this? Genuine attraction?

She laughed out loud and he gave her a strange look. "I'm sorry, I had a thought."

"Mind sharing it with me?"

"I do mind, actually. It's nothing anyway. But," taking a sip, "I have to ask."

"Go ahead."

"What just happened?"

He laughed out loud this time. She was grateful the Inquisition tents were so big, because she had to step back when he doubled over.

"What's so funny?"

"You're adorable."

"Varric Tethras just called me adorable. Hmm. I'm really going to have to keep this for blackmail or something." A smirk flitted across her lips before hiding behind the glass. Shit. It was gone, when did that happen? Oh! Maybe that was the reason she felt that way. She was even flirting with him. That wasn't normal.

"I didn't mean for things to end the way they did. If you had only let me finish..."

"Hah! Let you finish rejecting me? No thanks."

"I wasn't rejecting you." It was almost shy, the way he spoke. She hitched a breath. "I was going to say, you're the Inquisitor. I'm no good for 'The Herald of Andraste'."

Charlotte's legs felt like jelly. What did he mean? That sounded like a rejection to her.

"I don't understand, Varric."

"What will people say? I'm quite literally, a rogue." He was more cheerful now, possibly to cover his trepidation.

"You're worried about what people would say about me?"

"We'll of course! At the end of this, and don't tell Hawke! She'll kill me. At the end of this you'll be a bigger hero than The Champion."

"I'm not a hero."

"Perhaps not...but like everyone says; you were what we needed, right when we needed it."

There wasn't an eye roll big enough to dismiss that line. "I hate that."

His chuckles were the best, the best ever, and suddenly just now she realized that she freaking loved when he laughed. "Now, I was just saying. Hawke- let's not talk about Hawke, nevermind."

"What? You love talking about Hawke." Coy. She could do coy.

"I do. Right now, I want to talk about you, though."

"Me or..." She really didn't want to finish it

"Or?"

Damn him! "Don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

"Us. Varric!"

He crowed at having heard her say it. He stepped closer. Then he was wrapping an arm around her waist, taking the cup away from her hand that she had just noticed to be in front of her face.

"I changed my mind. How about we not talk about us?" The space between their faces closed. She quickly  breathed the whiskey off his mouth before he was swooping down and grabbing her lips hard.

"Mmm." Was what they both said together. Varric's tongue slipped inside her mouth and she welcomed it happily. How long had it been since she was kissed properly? It didn't matter, she was being kissed thoroughly now. He held her closer each second, trying to mold himself into her and hanging on her dear life. Hands were everywhere and she appreciated his thick shoulders and arms, holding onto them tightly, slightly digging her nails into his jacket. His were sinking lower down her torso and eventually ending up squeezing her hips harshly. A groan of excitement escaped her mouth. She was grateful that she didn't have her armor on. Usually she kept it on until she went to bed, this night she had wanted to be comfortable while reading the ridiculous amount of requests. Thank-whoever!-for that pile of papers.

"Down." He grunted through a sharp breath.

"What?"

"Down." There wasn't any time to do what he told her, he was already pushing her towards the floor and the neat pile of blankets. Easily he set her down climbed over top. Immediately she began tugging at his duster or jacket or whatever he called it- she didn't have time to think if names for things right now. He barred her attempts and only smirked.

There wasn't any time to react, he had lifted her arms above her head and held them on the floor, with one of his. It made her squirm beneath him, eliciting a moan of appreciation from him.

"Is this what you meant? When you said you were no good for me?"

"Mmm. No. But now that you mention it," he lifted a leg of her high along his waist, rubbing her thigh and under her knee with his free hand, "I probably should have thought of that. Or maybe not." He dived into her neck, suckling the edges of her jaw and along the lines of her brand. The reminder made her slightly self-conscious, yet the more she struggled, the more he held tight to her trapped hands. Quickly enough though, she forgot as he had found his way under her breastband and was pinching her nipples. It felt like she was going to die right then and there, choking on her own saliva from the near orgasm that went shooting through her. It wasn't quite a climax, but it was close. He noticed and it pleased him.

"Sensitive here, hmm?" He pinched it again. The spark wasn't as strong but she jerked with pleasure. "Yes. Mmm." Several more times he pinched and tugged, causing her to wiggle more and more. She hadn't even noticed his own need, the bulge pressing against her public bone roughly.

"Please."

"Inquisitor, I don't think I've ever seen you this docile. No- wait, I have. Around Solas." She froze. Fucking anvil droppings! "Hit a nerve?"

"Ruining the moment?"

"Mmm. Hardly. I've seen the way you puff up and stare at him like he's a god or something." He pinched her nipple harder this time, holding onto it tightly. She cried out louder than either expected. The smug bastard was amused.

"Fine. Fine. Ahh! It's the magic."

He let go of her nipple. She was actually sorry for it, shouldn't have said anything.

"The magic?"

"Yes. The magic. I think. It does something."

"Does something? What magic? The mark?"

She noticed he never let go of her arms or hands. Didn't even loosen his grip.

"I don't know."

"Mmm." Again he pinched her nipple, again she moaned, only softer. "So, it's not because you have a thing for him?"

"No."

He pinched harder.

"Fine. Fine. Maybe I do."

"Told you Quizzy, he only likes other elves. Too bad, because he's missing out. You're blushing."

"So?"

"So, it's a good look for you. Mmm. I wonder what else could make you blush?"

"Please. Enough with the games and questions." She begged insincerely, he caught it- of course.

"Oh no. I want to see that face you made when you demanded me to kiss you."

"What? Ooh. No. Varric! That wasn't-"

He stopped her by latching his mouth onto the now sore nipple. When did he...it felt so good she couldn't think about when or how he got there. She only hoped he'd give her more. Her body ached for him. From the hands he held to the toes holding her legs latched around his waist. She just wanted to feel him touching her more, she wanted to touch him. Run her fingers down his back, scratch his skin, bite and suckle on his neck. She moaned loudly again, he hummed with approval, flicking his tongue across the overly sensitive flesh and sending more sparks through her body.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sweetheart, do you know how I get along with Bianca so well?"

"Ugh. You better be talking about the crossbow."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll leave."

"You have to try first." He lightly dragged the tip of his tongue across the pink bud and she let out a sigh. She wasn't going anywhere. "Anyway, I know how to push the right buttons, lube her up just perfectly, hold her firmly, and talk to her sweetly."

The butter in his voice, Charlotte nearly came undone listening to him. Always with the stories, he knew how to spin them perfectly. She watched him with the stupid crossbow. He did all those things and more. 'Please please. Don't make me beg again!' She thought, anguishing over how slow he was moving.

"I bet you're thinking about all that now. I can tell."

"Nope."

"Chip- no, that doesn't seem right anymore. Belle."

"Belle?"

"Yes. For Beauty. Because you're the princess and I'm the beast." When he said 'beast' he pressed his hips against hers and she felt him against her sex. Through all the clothing it wasn't enough. She had to have more. Soon.

"Well, 'Beast' going to tease me all night long?"

"It's a good possibility. Dwarven stamina and all."

"Hah! It's a lie. Whoever came up with that was bragging."

"You think so?" It wasn't really a question. It was a challenge. She didn't want to answer, she would lose anyway. "Keep your hands there. Don't move them." A nod, and then keeping her hands and arms where he left them was how she answered. She was excited to watch him sit up and remove his duster. Then the red tunic he always wore. It was hard for her not to admire the muscle that was now revealed, stretching across his chest and down both arms. The need to touch him increased, he took his time too. Kicking off his boots and removing hers.

To her surprise, his fingers hooked into the top of her pants and he jerked them down. Grateful that they weren't the kind that had buttons, they would have been ruined. The cool air hit her bare skin and goosebumps covered her flesh. At this moment she got a little nervous and twitched a bit, struggling to keep still and arms where he told her to keep them.

His rough hands slid up her legs, pushing them apart, making her feel more vulnerable than she had in awhile. Since she woke up tied and interrogated by Cassandra, in fact. This kind..this kind was different. The anticipation swelled in her abdomen, she could feel it pooling in her now exposed panties. Thank the stone she changed her clothes earlier!

Fingers danced along the edges of them now, tickling the inside of her thigh. Then they swiped across her slit, fabric separating her from a real touch, but giving her pleasure anyway. It had been far, far too long since anyone had touched her. No wonder she thought she was head over heals for the elf. She was so wound up she felt like she was going to burst by this moment.

"Hmmm. I can already feel how wet you are. Now, I can either keep teasing you or-"

"I'm about to explode by this point. Please just do something!"

Laughter rang from his chest. She just wanted to lick him. Lick him all over and make him squirm and cry and beg and plead and be bound just like he was doing to her. Lick him til he glistened head to toe. Till both heads glistened and shined. He felt her shudder and it got his attention.

"You aren't lying about that, are you?"

"No. Please." Her voice had been so soft and broken, he wondered if he had heard it at all.

Tugging her panties down and removing them, left her feeling wonderfully vulnerable again. This time he didn't tease with tickling, immediately he scraped a finger along her slit, causing her to flick her hips upwards and inhaling sharply.

"Oh. So, so wet. I wonder how it feels inside." Gently he pushed past her lips and felt the opening inside of her. Ever so slowly, that finger entered her. Without noticing, he had placed a hand above her pubic bone to keep her still. He made sure she couldn't even wiggle herself. Finally he was knuckle deep. Keeping her hands above her head while he knelt between her legs, watching his finger disappear inside of her wetness, was becoming more difficult.

"Can I move my arms yet?"

"Hmmm. No," he was looking down at his finger and decided to enter another, "not yet. Wonderful."

For a moment he looked as frustrated as she felt. It gave her an idea. He never said she couldn't move her legs or feet. Gracefully, but quick, her foot slipped into his lap, toes touching his cock through tight pants. The groan he let out was a surprise. Approval or not, he did want her as badly as she did him. He wouldn't even look at her, just stayed still while he enjoyed her touch, eyes closed.

"Charlotte. That's not playing fair."

"You never said anything about fair. Imagine this as a game of wicked grace. You set the rules and I cheated."

"Maker, if only you knew what you did to me after that night I helped you to your quarters."

"What?" She paused a moment but continued the easy rub along his cock with her foot.

"I couldn't get that look on your face out of my head. That next part of Swords and Shields is going to be interesting."

She giggled and moved her arms to a slight bend.

"I didn't tell you that you could move them."

Quickly she put them back in their place without saying a word. That seemed to remind him his fingers were still deep inside of her. He pulled them out slowly and then back in. This time she paused the attention she was giving to his cock. Her walls began tightening around the digits, so he stopped again.

"Can't let you come already. It's more fun to wait."

"I've never been very patient."

"Mmm. Yeah."

What he did next surprised her. He removed his hand and flipped her over. For a man who uses a crossbow, he had a strength that was very unusual. Not at all what she had been expecting. Varric pressed her arms back above her head, pulled her ass into the air and spread her legs wide with her head down. Again the anticipation of wondering what he was up to nearly undid her. To think he hadn't even touched her clit even once! If this was a one time thing- well she didn't know what she would do. There was no going back from this. Already, there was no man she could imagine that would make her feel this wound up and ready. Willing to do anything he asked of her. She was fucked. Or hoped to be.

His absence did little to relax her, but then she heard a belt buckle clanking and shifting fabric. This was it. This is when she finally gets what she had been begging for-mostly to herself, but he didn't have to know. That was when she felt the hard yet spongy tip of his cock against her opening and a hand gripping her ass on the side. Eagerly she tilted her hips to let him know she was ready.

Instead of entering her, he simply rubbed it against her cunny. It was almost too much. How it could be too much while being so little given was beyond her comprehension. Again he held her so she couldn't rock back onto him, which only made it so much more. Less is more, she had been told so many times. It was just as irritating and stupid now as it was any other time.

"You're dripping onto me. Oh, Inquisitor. I have to ask, is this the weird magic shit?"

"What?" Things felt hazy and him asking her a dumb fucking question.

"You said the magic made you all.." the friction intensified because he moved faster, his cock sliding against her again and again. She felt the tightening, the rush of pressure building and building. Small cries escaping her mouth alerted him to what was happening. Apparently he had lost track as well.

"Ughn. No. No magic."

"This is all you then?"

"This is all 'you'. Please I can't hang on anymore. I need more. Please just fuck me. I don't care. Just-"

In one quick thrust he buried his cock all the way in, hitting the back of her hard. Loudly she welcomed the intrusion. Damn everyone to the void if they heard her, she didn't care. Tomorrow she'll deal with it. Right now, she was filled with his cock and he kneaded the flesh of her ass. He didn't move, what the hell was he waiting for?

Impatiently she rocked her hips, happily surprised that his hold on them was no longer a barrier. He let out a moan this time, enjoying that she moved expertly, rocking herself steadily. He still held onto her tightly, now for his own sake than hers. The fullness she felt, it hit every little part of her it was hard to contain any longer so she moved faster, hoping to get off before he could stop her. He never did. In a flash of color she felt the muscles cease up, wrapping his dick closer to her and then releasing in an explosion of force she had never felt before. This time, he quickly placed a hand over her mouth after struggling through the tangles of her hair and face buried in blankets still, by his demand. She was simply too loud, he had to help save her dignity at least a little. It was mostly his fault at this point. Soon after he followed, experiencing a pressure shooting out of his cock he had never felt before either. It was nearly caused him to lose himself in blackness. It was intense and deep and good. Again he kneaded her backside with one hand while still clutching her face with the other.  If he had made any noise, he wasn't aware and he didn't care.

Charlotte slumped into the ground, no longer having the strength or will to do anything at all. They both panted hard, unable to catch any air for their lungs.

"Varric..I. Umm. Wow."

"You should have read those letters, wouldn't have had to cover your mouth in Skyhold."

"Right. Right. When we get back." There was nothing left in her body or her mind. What had he just said? The last thing she remembered was feeling him cover her up and then snuggling impossibly close to her.

 

\-------

 

The next morning was awkward. Cass was red head to toe and wouldn't make eye contact with either of them. Solas didn't behave any differently. Maybe he was already asleep. She was profoundly thankful that any romantic feelings she had towards him were gone. The soldiers snickered behind her back. Josephine will be upset. Oh well. It was worth it.

She walked around camp like a grinning idiot. Varric hadn't even woken up yet, she was a little worried about how different things would be. But overall she didn't care. It was arguably the calmest she had been since Haven. Whatever happened between them now, she was overwhelmingly grateful for the peace inside of her head and heart.

A light touch on the shoulder alerted her from the daze she had fallen into over the bowl of oatmeal she had in her hands.

"Inquisitor." Varric's voice melted her like ice. The hand on her shoulder reminded her of every moment the night before and she blushed. "Ahh. There it is." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking toward where they were serving food.

She couldn't wait to get back to Skyhold to read those letters.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
